


Jumping In

by GoodJanet



Category: Late Night Host RPF
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:31:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: Kink Meme Prompt: Stephen and Jon roleplay...as each other.





	

“Wait, am I supposed to Stephen or ‘Stephen’ right now?” Jon asks using air quotes to emphasize the difference.

“I was thinking you could just be me, but if you can think of a situation where the character would be down for some gay sex with a Jew, then by all means. Dazzle me,” Stephen teases.

Jon nods his head several times before saying, “You know what? I think I’m good. And since it was your idea, hot shot, why don’t, uh, why don’t you start us off.”

Stephen can barely contain a grin before leaning over Jon on the bed and kissing him soundly.

“I’m, uh, I’m not sure you’ll want to see my naked. I don’t know if I could stand watching you dress me with your eyes,” Stephen says.

Jon starts unbuttoning Stephen’s shirt, and Stephen lets more of his weight rest between Jon’s thighs. Jon moans.

“Jon, you underestimate yourself. You’ve got a great head of hair despite, and your eyes shine as brightly as some really cool body of water from _Lord of the Rings_ ,” Jon says.

Stephen gives him a look.

“I’m only going to let that go because if I’m you, I wouldn’t be able to correct you as me being wrong about not knowing something I know.”

Jon lets out a loud giggle, covering his face with his hand while Stephen looked down at him in faux disappointment. Jon knows he’s not really angry, if the massive erection pressing against his belly was any indication.

“Stephen, I don’t think this is going to work.”

“I suppose not.”

Stephen kisses his jaw and down his neck until Jon is whimpering.

“It—It’s too bad though,” Jon says.

Stephen looks up, eyebrow quirked.

“I kinda liked jumping into the body of the most wonderful man I know, even if it was only for a few minutes.”

Stephen smirks.

“The night is young, Jon. Very young and very limber.”


End file.
